


sleeping beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, Textually Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/gifts).



It's not as if Saeki has any bad intentions, when it starts. He just -- well. Tagami does have a habit of falling asleep in places he really oughtn't, and even if he's not as displeased with being woken up as Hirahara, he should be left to sleep in peace without the crick in his neck that will inevitably develop if he sleeps on the floor there. Saeki wouldn't think a minute of touching Tagami without permission, usually, but he looks so much more relaxed, almost happy as he slumbers, and he doesn't want anything to ruin that.

Saeki stoops to pick Tagami up, muffling a laugh at how much lighter he is. It may be only because of how _short_ he is in comparison, but it's kind of adorable. He's not used to thinking that of _Tagami_ , of all people, hides a smile in the high neck of his capelet and walks faster. It would be far too hard to explain why he's carrying his sleeping co-worker (barely even his friend, really) and the conversation would surely wake him up; that's the only reason he started this in the first place and he isn't likely to fail at anything, thanks. He prides himself on that.

Everything is going fine, Saeki careful to walk softly so as not to wake Tagami in his arms, nuzzled into his chest, until he remembers that he doesn't actually know where Tagami's room is. He's careful to hide it so that no one can wake him in the middle of a nap, and it's never been a problem until now. Saeki mutters a curse under his breath and changes courses in the middle of a step, turning back and going around a corner to a door marked with blue.

Tagami won't mind sleeping in his bed for a short time, certainly; he's slept in far worse places and he knows that Saeki wouldn't do anything _strange_ while he slept, right? He only wants his friend to sleep well and comfortably, and his bed was closest and safest. Saeki looks down at Tagami fondly, resisting the urge to press a kiss to his unlined forehead, and settles him gently in the midst of pillows. If he's caught off guard when Tagami doesn't let him go, hands curled in sleep around his uniform and pulling him down to the mattress with him, it's only his own fault.

(Fuck.)

Saeki relaxed, easy with the idea that he wouldn't be attacked randomly while at headquarters, especially not in the living quarters, and this was apparently a mistake. He can't pull away, frozen in place half on top of Tagami; he's gone to such lengths not to wake him, and how would he explain this? There would be no way to make _this_ appear innocent. He puts a gloved hand on Tagami's, almost shaking with sudden nerves as he tries to ease it off of his jacket, and is caught off guard yet again by the surprisingly cute, vaguely annoyed noise it pulls from Tagami, his hand tightening on Saeki's uniform unconsciously and pulling him even closer to lay surrounding him.

Saeki finds himself curled around a sleeping form, pressed fully against him and with his head nestled into Tagami's shoulder as he makes himself comfortable, using Saeki as a blanket without ever waking, and almost squeaks before thinking better of it. He bites down on his lip hard, going still.

The hands clutching at him are finally gone, at least, and he can hide his face, ignore the burning in his cheeks, until Tagami moves again. He grumbles in his sleep, shifting back against Saeki spooned against him with a huff of breath, and Saeki bites through his lower lip entirely.

He doesn't -- he _wouldn't_ , but between the proximity and the ass pressed to him, a solid weight against his crotch, he's getting half hard, and Tagami keeps making these noises. In any other situation, the mumbling and light breaths, so in contrast to his usual manner, are vaguely amusing and not much else, but. Like this, Saeki can't find any humor at all in the fact that every so often, Tagami moves around in his sleep, searching for warmth and letting out quiet noises that can only be called moans.

Saeki is entirely hard, now, and every movement is torture, not anything more than a tease. His hips jerk forward on reflex the next time Tagami shifts, Saeki's cock fully against his ass for a brief, brief second, and he has to keep himself from moaning with a glove hastily pulled off and held between clenched teeth. The leather is bitter on his tongue, but -- hnn -- what else is he supposed to do? He can't pull away, couldn't even before he got hard like a teenager just barely touching someone they like, and if Tagami wakes up to Saeki erect against him.. the best case scenario would be being beaten for a while, to make Tagami feel better about it. He doesn't want to think of the worst case.

Saeki is supposed to be the sinless one, but... he could do this one thing, couldn't he? He wouldn't have to do almost anything, and Tagami could stay sleeping peacefully and not wake up to be angry at once. It would be kinder than anything else, really. He lets himself pull Tagami closer, an arm over him, and gives in that easily. 

Tagami is warm, softer in sleep than he's ever been awake, and Saeki buries his face in silky, bed-fluffed hair as he pushes his hips forward. He's gentle, rutting slow and pushing between Tagami's thighs and against his ass as much as he can, and when he makes another sleep sound Saeki's breath catches. It sounds like a moan, like he's awake, and Saeki would have to be a stronger man than he is not to have a brief fantasy flash through his mind.

Tagami could have been faking, an easy way out of saying anything -- he'd be embarrassed about his feelings and having to vocalize them, wouldn't he? Violence a cover for soft emotion, and feigning sleep an easy way to get affection and not have to talk about it. Saeki pictures Tagami awake this whole time, perfectly able to feel his effect on Saeki and forcing himself still and silent and unable to react, and it sends a jolt through him that forces a harder thrust, a sick, breathless feeling rising in his throat. 

He's so, so lucky that Tagami is still asleep, he knows -- Saeki is taking a risk, moreso every time he ruts against Tagami harder than he meant to, humiliation and fear just as bitter as the leather gagging him, but he couldn't stop if he tried. He's too far gone, every biting worry only spurring him on, and he comes with Tagami doll-still in his arms and his name on his gagged lips.

Saeki pulls away enough to press a kiss to the top of Tagami's head, sudden affection even warmer than the buzzing arousal still lighting him up, and lets his glove fall from his teeth to nuzzle back into Tagami's hair, shaking subtly and cum cooling on his inner thighs. He couldn't sleep, not after that, but the fear abandoning him in a rush leaves him empty and tired, able only to cuddle up further to his (he can think this, for a moment, allow himself this briefly) lover and join him in sleep.

(And if when Tagami finally wakes, pulling away from Saeki with his usual half-closed, vaguely furious eyes and scowl, taking note of the slightly different shade of the fabric at his crotch to scoff and say something blunt about wet dreams and teenage living ones... Saeki can put up with a little mockery, holding the golden memory to him and secure that he's the only one who knows. He is never going to need porn to help himself get off again. He's had so much better, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> catch me projecting at the speed of light - it's consensual but limited pov is limited. old fic ([tumblr](http://parasiteseeing.tumblr.com))


End file.
